<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty for You by bucheonsbabe, lovetapeficfest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238762">Dirty for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucheonsbabe/pseuds/bucheonsbabe'>bucheonsbabe</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest'>lovetapeficfest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Brief mentions of a minor injury (Baekhyun hurt his back a little while running), Cock Slut Baekhyun, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Enlisted Soldier Baekhyun, Friends With Benefits, General Park Chanyeol, Humiliation, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Painplay, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, They still fuck because he begs for cock VERY hard, What can I say he doesn't know the importance of stretching after running, subspace if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucheonsbabe/pseuds/bucheonsbabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ever so bratty enlisted soldier Byun Baekhyun likes getting down and dirty with General Park, the most respected, strictest, rigid Officer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Tape - Round 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt number: </strong>Self-prompt</p><p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.</p><p><strong>Author’s Note: </strong>Just a heads up that you’ll see the words “General” and “Officer” to describe Chanyeol’s position in the military rank but just know that I used them interchangeably. I had the idea for this fic and started it right away, almost writing half of it in just two hours because well, imagining Baekhyun on his knees sucking cock can do things to one’s brain. I hope you enjoy reading it and I want to thank the lovely mods as well as my beta for their help.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun walks the hallways with a confidence one can only have gained from experience.</p><p>They’re empty, most of them, as the time is late.</p><p>And even Baekhyun, ecstatic Baekhyun who knows what’s waiting for him behind that door, even knowing how good this hour will go, is dead tired.</p><p>The training takes a toll on everyone, no one excluded, and it’s still so funny considering Chanyeol is the one who makes him tired in the morning, and the one who does the exact same thing at night behind closed doors.</p><p>He walks the long hallway, smile still behind his teeth for that little lie he told his friends earlier.</p><p>
  <em>“Officer Chanyeol makes me clean his office. That’s why I’m dismissed.”</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t a complete lie after all. Chanyeol does give him notices to be left alone by other officers when he isn’t the one guiding training on the field.</p><p>Baekhyun just… isn’t cleaning. But they don’t have to know that.</p><p>The first hallway is long, Baekhyun walks and walks and walks through opened doors with bunker beds- soldiers chatting, changing into comfortable clothes for the night, some on the phone, others already in bed.</p><p>When he finally arrives at the end of the hall, Baekhyun takes a right turn and follows the familiar road.</p><p>It’s a good thing no one questions Chanyeol- no one questions his decisions nor his behavior, it works in favor for Baekhyun because how else would he be excused to go get fucked in Chanyeol’s office?</p><p>While his fellow enlisted soldiers are running lapses while carrying heavy bags, while they’re being yelled at, while they’re treated like dirt, Baekhyun sometimes gets excused.</p><p>If only they knew it was for Chanyeol to stick his cock in Baekhyun’s ass.</p><p>Chanyeol supervises most of the training for Baekhyun’s group, therefore Baekhyun sees him a lot- telling him to run faster in the morning and making him spread his legs wider at night.</p><p>If one was to look at their situation, they’d think Chanyeol is abusing his power. If only they knew…</p><p>Baekhyun was not one bit careful at his arrival. The first four weeks had been hell and he was already sick and done with the military. How he was going to last a year and a half, he had no idea. So when his eyes laid on the hot, strict and way out of his league officer, Baekhyun found something to be interested in.</p><p>He tried seducing him, flirting, getting scolded every time because such a behavior between an enlisted soldier and an officer was absolutely <em>out of line</em>.</p><p>Chanyeol sent him away. Changed his group. Gave him sanctions- more lapses to run, heavier bags to carry, longer training hours, and yet nothing. Baekhyun had found something to hold on to in this hellhole and he wasn’t letting go.</p><p>Somewhere deep down, Baekhyun knew he wouldn’t be refused- he knew Chanyeol was simply being professional. So he kept trying despite everything- to show him that he was hardworking and perseverent- no matter the angle of it.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to snap and fuck him against the wall. To whisper dirty words in his ear after ripping his uniform apart because how dared he be this insolent, this provoking, how dared he get under Chanyeol’s skin with his suggestive remarks and sinful body.</p><p>The rest is history.</p><p>They’ve been at it for a few months now, and it’s a nice agreement. They have needs, they take it out on each other, and no one has to know.</p><p>Chanyeol was moved to this post for almost a year now, having worked in the military before, and Baekhyun just needed something fun to come back to at the end of the day.</p><p>The familiar door appears very soon, and Baekhyun stands behind it, knocking on the door.</p><p>
  <em>“Come in.”</em>
</p><p>Rearranging his uniform like any of that matters, Baekhyun makes sure the hat is well placed and his boots are tied and his blouse isn’t <em>too </em>open before turning the doorknob.</p><p>Chanyeol isn’t even looking at him, eyes on the desk where papers are scattered, a lamp on his side making way for light in the night.</p><p>In almost mockery, Baekhyun salutes him.</p><p>He salutes the officer that isn’t looking at him, the one who makes him run like a madman in the morning and the one he’ll be presenting naked for in a matter of minutes.</p><p>“Sir.”</p><p>One glance up. It takes only one glance up for Baekhyun to drop the salute and close the door gently behind him.</p><p>They don’t need words. It’s always easy with them- Chanyeol is frustrated and stressed from his job and Baekhyun is tired and horny, so when Chanyeol closes the curtains giving out to the training field, dims the lights and makes his way to lock the door, shivers have already made their way all over Baekhyun’s skin.</p><p>“Strip.”</p><p>The hat goes off, followed by the boots and the green upper layer of the uniform, followed by the pants.</p><p>When Chanyeol’s gaze takes over Baekhyun’s bottom, it pulls a smile out of the younger.</p><p>
  <em>“Kneel.”</em>
</p><p>Chanyeol’s uniform stays in place- untouched, clean, tight and neat. Only his belt comes undone and the first few buttons of his pants fly open. He doesn’t even pull his pants down completely, only pushes the underwear out of the way for his cock to spring free.</p><p>“Panties?” The officer asks, prying Baekhyun’s lips with his thumb. “How could you be this reckless and wear panties?”</p><p>The enlisted soldier doesn’t answer- that’s exactly the reaction he wanted to pull out of him.</p><p>“What if you got searched?” He says with no pressing tone, feeding Baekhyun his cock. “What if someone asked you to strip and saw what a good little whore you were, hmm?”</p><p>Baekhyun sucks- he sucks and swallows and takes as much as he can because he knows that Chanyeol enjoys well done work.</p><p>Chanyeol enjoys clean work.</p><p>“What if they pushed aside the little panties and pushed their cock in? You’d have liked that, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>Somewhere on the floor, Baekhyun shakes his head.</p><p>
  <em>If I wanted anyone else, I would’ve gone after them.</em>
</p><p>“No answer?” Chanyeol asks, pushing his cock deeper further Baekhyun’s throat. “Fine. Let’s see if your throat can do better than your legs did in the morning.”</p><p>It’s unfair how hot Chanyeol is. It’s unfair how crazy it makes Baekhyun.</p><p>The ever so controlled and respected officer- the calm one. The one who never strays away from their rules, the symbol of power and respect.</p><p>And yet the one who pushes Baekhyun on his knees, the one who fills Baekhyun’s mouth and takes him from behind.</p><p>It’s the fact that Chanyeol exists as both the ever so respected officer and the man who fucks Baekhyun like his dirty little thing.</p><p>“Hands on your thighs.” He reminds him, pulling his cock out. “You know how much I hate bad posture.”</p><p>Even for something like this, Chanyeol is demanding.</p><p>You really can’t blame him for being attracted.</p><p>“Good. Now spread your legs wider.” He instructs, using the same voice he uses to tell Baekhyun to stop slacking off on the field.</p><p>When Baekhyun tries, they don’t comply much. “I can’t go any more than that.”</p><p>With one foot, Chanyeol nudges the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh and pushes him deeper on the carpeted floor, making Baekhyun wince.</p><p>“I can’t.” He tries, hands still on his thighs, back as straight as a rule, head held in position. “You shouldn’t have gone this hard on us in the morning.” He half mutters half complains.</p><p>“Now are we sure, Baekhyun?” The officer asks, cock still out, still mere inches away from Baekhyun’s awaiting mouth. “Are you sure you can’t sit properly?”</p><p>Just as Baekhyun is about to reply back with something smart, Chanyeol nudges the exposed head of dick with his foot, rubbing the material of the upper part of his boot on Baekhyun’s skin where the panties don’t cover him enough.</p><p>Baekhyun shakes his head no. The only thing Chanyeol does is nod, unaffected expression on his face as he continues feeling up Baekhyun, coming down to his balls. And as much as Baekhyun wants to rub himself back on him, he knows he should stay still and wait.</p><p>Because as much as Chanyeol enjoys taming down the brat in Baekhyun, he can’t do much about his very hard cock awaiting to go either in his mouth or his ass.</p><p>There’s something extremely humiliating about being on the floor like this- about being naked and handled like a doll, being rubbed with mere boots Chanyeol wears all day and trains in.</p><p>It’s this drive that makes Baekhyun so horny and hard and bothered- it’s the fact that he can still hear people behind the door passing halls when he’s on his knees begging for the general’s cock.</p><p>When Chanyeol surprises him and pushes against the other thigh, a scream escapes from his mouth.</p><p>A shock like electricity runs through his back- a stab, a very painful and precise point.</p><p>The officer is behind him in a matter of seconds, kneeling behind Baekhyun’s back with hands on his hips. “You must’ve hurt something during training.” He tells him, slowly pushing him up back on his knees. “Let’s get you dressed and sent to the nurse-”</p><p>“Sex first.”</p><p>Chanyeol stops moving.</p><p>“Let’s have sex first.” Baekhyun repeats with no shame. That’s what he came here for after all. “I’ll go after.”</p><p>“I said<em> now</em>.” His tone is final, one Baekhyun usually wouldn’t contest, but they were so close. He was so close to getting that cock in his mouth.</p><p>“I don’t have a lot of time left before I have to go back.” He half complains half whines, wincing as Chanyeol helps him sit legs spread on the carpet, hands already feeling up and down his spine. “I can’t sleep horny and you <em>know</em> that so-”</p><p>“Be quiet.”</p><p>With a sigh, Baekhyun does as he’s told, relieved to know he won’t have to go to the nurse at the very least. Chanyeol has a basic formation in first aid after all.</p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t resist the manhandling, doesn’t resist Chanyeol gently pushing him down to lie the upper half of his body on the floor while his legs stay bent under him, effectively stretching his lower back.</p><p>“Does it hurt here?” He asks, moving from Baekhyun’s nape all the way down his spine. “Here?” And he continues like that as Baekhyun answers negatively each time, all until he reaches his lower back and presses on one particular point.</p><p>Baekhyun’s body moves on reflex away from it.</p><p>“It’s your lower back.” The officer declares, splaying warm hands over the naked skin. “Either you stretch with me here and do exactly as I say or I’m sending you to the nurse right now.”</p><p>“I’ll do what you say.”</p><p>It’s not exactly what Baekhyun wanted but between being manhandled naked by Chanyeol and being sent to the nurse, being manhandled naked sounds much more fun.</p><p>Chanyeol helps him into position to lower his upper body down to the floor while he supports his stretched back with a hand, helping him up and down, counting his breathing with him to ensure he breathes deeper into the stretch.</p><p>“It’s inappropriate, you know.” Baekhyun runs his smart mouth as Chanyeol pushes against his lower back, running hands on his naked thighs. “You shouldn’t be playing doctor with the boy you fuck.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t be playing officer with the same boy I fuck either.” Is Chanyeol’s reply, and it brings a laugh out of Baekhyun. “Better now? Is it easier to breathe into the stretch?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Chanyeol helps him up, unexpectedly carrying him to the single couch seat before sitting the both of them into it, with Baekhyun on his lap, still as naked. “Turn to your side and maintain the position.”</p><p>“I could’ve done that standing, you know?” Baekhyun teases. “If you wanted me sitting on your very obvious erection, you could’ve just said so.”</p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t even look one bit ashamed. “You didn’t want to leave. I’m just giving you what the nurse would have… well, that and some extra fun.”</p><p>“As fun as this is,” Baekhyun interrupts, rubbing himself down on the man holding him. “I expected said fun to be your cock in me.”</p><p>The only answer Baekhyun gets is a light spank and a warning to do as he’s told if he really wants any cock.</p><p>“I feel better.”</p><p>“You should.” Chanyeol replies quietly. “These are supposed to help with this kind of pain, but I still want you to go to the nurse.”</p><p>“You should’ve just gone softer on me this morning.” Baekhyun teases, knowing fully well it’ll make Chanyeol feel guilty and end up leading to sex because that’s the least he can do.</p><p>“I should have.”</p><p>Okay. Baekhyun does feel bad about it. “I’m fine, I promise. I’ll go after this, okay?”</p><p>He gets carried back to the spot where they were previously on the floor, carefully laid back down in the same position he was.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>It’s so rare Chanyeol tells him to choose like this. Baekhyun thinks he’s guilt tripped him a little too much.</p><p>“I wanna suck you.”</p><p>When Chanyeol takes his place back in front of Baekhyun and pulls his cock out again, he remembers something. “And…”</p><p>
  <em>Tell him. Why are you feeling shy! Tell him!</em>
</p><p>“Don’t play soft.” He shouldn’t be ashamed of this- this is something they do together and Baekhyun’s never been shy to tell him about the things he likes. “I don’t like it soft.”</p><p>Just to show him, Baekhyun sits back on his shins and places his hands on his thighs just as he was taught and spreads his legs in the slightest. “Do it… like earlier.”</p><p>Whether it’s Chanyeol showing concern over him or his brain being stupidly shy for no reason, Baekhyun feels heated all over.</p><p>It’s the hand in his hair that does it for him, the soft caress that turns into a grip and the cock that breaches his lips.</p><p>Chanyeol’s cock feels good no matter where he takes it- in his mouth, in his hands and definitely in his ass.</p><p>It chokes him, it feels so deep inside him, and it’s too big for his hands- always so big, that is what Chanyeol is.</p><p>Older than him by eight years, taller, and stronger.</p><p>As promised, Chanyeol doesn’t go easy on him. His mouth gets fucked and fucked and fucked with no chance to even suck it on his own.</p><p>He’s just made to sit there and take it.</p><p>The moment he pushes Baekhyun to his limits, the moment Baekhyun’s nose makes contact with his pubes, he gags violently and stays there despite it.</p><p>Stays there because it makes him so goddamn hot and bothered to be pushed like this and held in place when he should be breathing.</p><p>Chanyeol is a wise man however so he doesn’t keep him there forever, mere seconds that get to Baekhyun’s brain before he lets him go, coughing fit after coughing fit as he tries to fill his lungs with air again.</p><p>If Baekhyun didn’t know the general, he’d think Chanyeol isn’t enjoying it at all. He’d think his lack of moans and his overall rigid character makes it impossible for him to enjoy even such an act.</p><p>But he knows. He knows the frown over his face and the hard cock in his mouth are proof of it. Baekhyun has come to know the little things like Chanyeol’s shaky breath in his ear when he first penetrates him, the way his hold gets more aggressive on Baekhyun when he’s nearing his orgasm, the way he bites on his skin harder when it feels good.</p><p>Sometimes it’s words, sometimes it’s humiliation, and sometimes he supposes it’s care, just like earlier.</p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t give any sign that could lead to think he wants back in Baekhyun’s mouth, and Baekhyun takes it as a time he’s allowed to suck to his heart’s content- slowly, taking his time to enjoy what he’s been craving all day from seeing Chanyeol ordering groups around.</p><p>Still, Baekhyun maintains the position Chanyeol enjoys seeing on him and it prompts the officer to feel him up with his boot again, rubbing against his balls without ever pushing against his thighs.</p><p>“I thought you were just being bratty.”</p><p>Baekhyun looks up.</p><p>“Like you sometimes are. I thought you just didn’t want to hold position like I told you to. I didn’t think you were really hurt.”</p><p>And wow, really, This man has a way with words whenever he decides to grace anyone with them.</p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t return him an answer, only inches closer to the cock presented to him and takes it back into his mouth, eager and ready for some action.</p><p>Chanyeol can apologise all he wants and give him a day off or two if he feels really bad. Days during which Baekhyun will end up on his knees or with his legs spread. Good days.</p><p>When Chanyeol retracts his foot and loses his grip on Baekhyun, the soldier simply enjoys the cock in his mouth, slowly sucking, swallowing around it, in no rush.</p><p>He pays special attention to the head, tongue slipping into the slit before licking all the way down until his balls, mouthing at it before taking one into his mouth.</p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t know how long he stays there mouthing and licking and swallowing around it, but somewhere in between the moments, Chanyeol’s hand goes through his hair again and this time, it’s not hard. It’s not a grip and it’s not a warning, it’s Chanyeol’s fingers gently rubbing on Baekhyun’s scalp. It’s not Chanyeol urging him to get back on his cock like he usually would when Baekhyun would be teasing him just for the hell of it.</p><p>Still.</p><p>“Be harsh.” Baekhyun whispers from under him, mouth still inches away from his dick. “I like it when you’re rough.”</p><p>There isn’t even the need to say anything or explain because Baekhyun knows Chanyeol feels terrible for having pushed his training too far. “Be rough now and then you can apologise all you want and give me days off and buy me sweets. Come on.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s smile is one he doesn’t see often, but this one, shyness slipping into it, almost ashamed of Baekhyun catching up with him- he tends to forget Chanyeol is older by eight years and treats him still like such a child.</p><p>Not a child per say, but a young man who barely knows anything about life- his words, not Baekhyun’s.</p><p>Baekhyun wouldn’t even say Chanyeol does it out of disrespect, he just has a peculiar way of thinking. And he thinks Baekhyun needs to take everything more seriously.</p><p>Baekhyun, on the other hand, thinks Chanyeol should just <em>chill</em> and take a deep breath.</p><p>When Chanyeol is still hesitant, Baekhyun lays a hand over the fingers in his hair. “My back hurts, not my throat. I can still suck you.”</p><p>“And I’ll go to the nurse after.”</p><p>This is all it takes for Chanyeol’s grip to harden around his hair, held in such a way he can move Baekhyun’s head wherever he wants.</p><p>
  <em>Finally.</em>
</p><p>And that somewhere is, of course, at the level of his dick.</p><p>It breaches Baekhyun’s lips with the aggressivity he knows Chanyeol for during sex, and it gets pushed all the way down his throat until his nose touches Chanyeol’s pubic hair.</p><p>Baekhyun’s chest constricts, he gags and struggles against the hold but he still doesn’t tap Chanyeol’s thigh like he taught him to for when things get too much. God damn it he just got hard Chanyeol back, he’s not going to worry him again to let their games go all soft again.</p><p>“I really wanted you to learn discipline.” He speaks like he’s talking casually of the weather, grip still as tight around Baekhyun’s hair. “How to respect your elders and how to respect this system. But it seems to be that discipline isn’t as effective with you as cock is. Your fellow soldiers shake and cower in fear at the thought of being yelled at or punished and you?”</p><p>“You kneel and beg and cry for cock.”</p><p>When Chanyeol lets him off his cock, Baekhyun coughs and coughs and blinks away the tears.</p><p>He just wants it up his ass but Chanyeol still wants to play with his mouth. God damn him and his obsession with Baekhyun’s mouth.</p><p>
  <em>“Sit properly.”</em>
</p><p>Baekhyun straightens his back and pushes his ass against his shins firmly, hands splayed against his thighs and mouth open and ready.</p><p>There’s no signal this time, only Chanyeol pushing his cock inside and thrusting in and out with a steel grip around Baekhyun’s hair as if he’d want to stop what they’re doing.</p><p>Chanyeol fucks his throat like he always does, deep and dirty and not caring about the mess Baekhyun makes, not caring about the saliva dripping or the precum leaking from the corners of his mouth or even his reddened cheeks.</p><p>He thrusts and thrusts and thrusts and takes what he wants, calls Baekhyun dirty names and tells him that’s all he’s good for. Sucking cock.</p><p>That’s what he should be doing instead of training, Chanyeol tells him. He should be training to hold positions and spread his legs and take Chanyeol’s cock deeper down his throat and how to be more obedient in bed.</p><p>Chanyeol tells him the only training that will ever do him any good is how to serve a man and how to please a cock. Somewhere between the tears and his own erection and the promise of Chanyeol going inside him, Baekhyun notes that these things, these words, don’t only excite Baekhyun, but they throw Chanyeol over the edge.</p><p>That thinking about keeping Baekhyun inside his office and training him to be his good little slut gets him hard. Thinking about Baekhyun welcoming the officer on his knees behind the door, accompanying him to his personal bathroom to get fucked against the shower wall, being there at night when Chanyeol needs a quick orgasm and there in the morning to ensure he starts his day well.</p><p>And the fact that Baekhyun is sitting there, naked, in nothing but black panties leaving absolutely nothing for the imagination, on his knees, with a heavy cock on his tongue and a grip in his hair, being called a slut and how well he’d do better had he just trained to be Officer Park Chanyeol’s very own sex doll makes him want to reach between his legs and touch himself.</p><p>Baekhyun knows better not to if he wants to get fucked from behind. He knows better than to touch himself now, or even when Chanyeol buries himself inside him.</p><p>Baekhyun knows very well that the only orgasms Chanyeol believes are worthy to be had are the ones where he only takes a pounding and comes untouched, so Baekhyun digs his nails into his thighs and stays in place like the perfect little doll he is, swallowing as much as he can as Chanyeol’s balls hit against his chin.</p><p>Chanyeol pulls out with a shaky breath and looks down at Baekhyun. “Where do you want me to finish?”</p><p>It takes Baekhyun a few seconds to get hold of his breath and force his throat to produce sounds. “From behind. Please, Sir.”</p><p>It’s only a little funny that Baekhyun is bratty in the beginning and goes completely pliant near the end- when it’s his turn to have fun things. He’s pushed somewhere fun in subspace and he knows that playing smartass and not being disciplined will leave him unfucked tonight.</p><p>Getting mouthfucked is one thing, but feeling Chanyeol pushing inside his cunt is another. Maybe it’s the hormones talking but feeling Chanyeol breaching him from behind is a holy experience- the positions Chanyeol keeps him in, how close he is, the things he whispers in his ear, the feeling of having someone inside him.</p><p>Baekhyun watches Chanyeol nod and walk back to his desk, rummaging through his drawers only to pull out a bottle he knows all too well. It doesn’t take him long to join Baekhyun on the floor from behind.</p><p>“I’d have taken you to the bed but it’ll be more comfortable if I keep you in that position.” Chanyeol says behind him, hands already coming to hold Baekhyun by the waist. “Lie back down in the position you were into earlier.”</p><p>Not even questioning it, Baekhyun spreads his legs only a little and lies his upper body down, splaying his arms in front of him as he makes contact with the floor. Chanyeol passes a warm palm over his spine and rearranges his posture.</p><p>When his panties get pushed to the side, Baekhyun expects lube- fingers, or even just a cock. He doesn’t mind- he just wants to be penetrated. So when he feels a tongue licking a fat stripe over his taint, Baekhyun shudders.</p><p>“What- I thought you-”</p><p>Chanyeol’s first reaction is to lay a kiss on one of Baekhyun’s ass cheeks, an open-mouthed wet one. “You came to me looking like a gift, Baekhyun. It’d be a crime to let you go before at least kissing between your cheeks.”</p><p>It doesn’t last long and Baekhyun has no idea how to answer to his words, he simply lies there, helpless, squirming, whining, because no one is going to touch his dick tonight and he just has to learn to enjoy it from behind, like this.</p><p>Chanyeol licks his entrance over and over again, thrusts his tongue inside and goes back to kissing around his cunt, kissing the puckered skin and even daring to dip his thumb in. He licks and kisses and even spits on Baekhyun’s skin, not caring about the mess it makes all over his bottom.</p><p>It doesn’t last as long as Baekhyun sucked him, and he’s glad because he needs cock and not a tongue, but it’s nice.</p><p>The fingers come quickly after, well coated with lube but impatient. Chanyeol isn’t interested in taking his time fingering him because apparently, it’s late and Baekhyun needs to be gone soon. That, or Chanyeol just really wants to fuck him.</p><p>They’re harsh and quick and they add up quickly, Chanyeol hell bent on opening him up for his dick. It doesn’t take long, even less than when Chanyeol kneeled behind him and ate him out, and only then does Baekhyun realise Chanyeol didn’t bother taking the panties off his skin, simply pushing the black material to the side to access his cunt.</p><p>When the fingers retract and Baekhyun stops whining, he hears Chanyeol squirting lube behind him and finally, <em>finally</em>, feels a cock against his ass cheeks.</p><p>“Keep the position.” Chanyeol groans from behind him, letting the head tickle Baekhyun’s entrance. “That should be comfortable enough for your back. If it hurts, tell me.”</p><p>The slide in is slow, Chanyeol’s cock opening Baekhyun as gently as one could think- once the head breaches in, the rest is easy for an already fingered asshole wet with lube.</p><p>Chanyeol has a long cock and soon enough, Baekhyun feels it pressing a bulge against his tummy, Chanyeol’s belt and trousers chafing against the skin of his ass cheeks.</p><p>It takes Baekhyun a full minute to get used to the intrusion before he tells Chanyeol to move, gripping the soft carpet under his hands as Chanyeol moves his hips against him. He doesn’t pull out completely and pushes back in, his cock stays well sheathed inside Baekhyun and his thrusts are slow paced, in a way that soothes Baekhyun’s insides to let go of their grip.</p><p>After a while of Chanyeol being careful, Baekhyun gets impatient. <em>“Move.”</em></p><p>And that’s what Chanyeol does, stilling Baekhyun in place with both hands around his hips before pounding into him, pulling the first real moan out of Baekhyun. Chanyeol completely pulls out and slams it back inside and Baekhyun can’t help the scream he lets out because finally- <em>finally</em> he’s getting what he wants.</p><p>“Again- <em>again again again-”</em></p><p>Chanyeol indulges him and continues his ministrations, not hitting as hard but still giving him a good pounding, going at the pace and strength he usually does when Baekhyun comes visiting his office for <em>“work”</em>. He fucks in and out of Baekhyun so good that the soldier can’t contain his moans.</p><p>Until it becomes a problem.</p><p>“They’re gonna hear you.” Chanyeol warns through gritted teeth, but Baekhyun doesn’t even register the words, the feeling of Chanyeol’s cock filling him so nicely blocks all coherent thought from forming in his mind. He’s been waiting for this all day long, training and being ordered around like a bitch when his real place as a <em>bitch</em> is right here.</p><p>Under Chanyeol. On his knees for Chanyeol. Legs spread and ready for Chanyeol.</p><p>The only person he enjoys getting ordered by is Chanyeol- whether in bed or on the field. Chanyeol is demanding- strict, a perfectionist, always set on his rules and morals and very, <em>very </em>stuck up according to Baekhyun. But in a way that’s also his charm.</p><p>Baekhyun likes pleasing him- more in bed than during training, but he still does on the field, a sense of pride taking over him at the fact that Chanyeol’s seeing him putting in efforts and is proud of him.</p><p>That, though, he’ll never tell him. Baekhyun still hates running lapses and jumping over fences, but when it’s Chanyeol supervising his group, he puts in more effort for some reason.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, Baekhyun likes receiving his attention.</p><p>“Feels good.” Baekhyun slurs, hands still tight around the carpet. “Waited all day to get fucked…”</p><p>All he hears is a <em>“This won’t do”</em> and the next thing he knows is Chanyeol pulling his cock out. “Either try to be silent or we stop. Is that clear?”</p><p>Baekhyun would currently rather <em>die</em> than no longer receive dick. “Yes, Sir. No more noise.”</p><p>Except the moment the cock breaches him again, Baekhyun feels like screaming- it’s so good, so long and thick and hits in all the right places and forces his hole open, pushing so deep inside him he feels that bulge against his stomach again. Chanyeol’s hips collide with his with so much force that Baekhyun feels his little cock dangling between his legs, pathetic and useless.</p><p>He doesn’t even notice he’s back to moaning until Chanyeol has pulled his cock out and Baekhyun begs him to push it back in.</p><p>“I- I’ll be a good slut, I promise. I’ll do anything you want- please, Sir. I need to be fucked tonight, I really do- please your cock feels so good I’ll do anything-”</p><p>There’s an arm wrapping around the middle of his torso and pulling him up in a sitting position, ass on his shins except his legs get spread by two strong arms and before Baekhyun can remind the general that his back still hurts, Chanyeol stops stretching his legs apart.</p><p>“Okay.” He pulls Baekhyun closer to him, speaking right in his ear. “Anything, you said?”</p><p>Baekhyun nods. “Anything.” He’d really do anything to be split open by that cock again.</p><p>“Then…” Chanyeol trails, one of his hands coming up to cover Baekhyun’s mouth. “This is how you’ll stay.”</p><p>“And if something hurts or you want me to stop, what do you do now that your mouth’s covered?”</p><p>Baekhyun lets go of one of the hands holding onto Chanyeol’s arm and shows him a closed fist up in the air, just like Chanyeol taught him long ago.</p><p>“Good. Time to fuck your ass.”</p><p>With one hand covering his mouth, Chanyeol uses the other to pour more lube over his cock before directing it back into Baekhyun’s body, only moving his hand to hold onto Baekhyun’s hip once he’s all the way in.</p><p>Chanyeol goes back to his pounding very quickly, tightening his hold on Baekhyun’s mouth the more Baekhyun moans against his hand, and Baekhyun, tightening his grip with both hands on the arm that’s quieting him down.</p><p>“Still moaning even when I’m forcing you to shut up. Getting fucked on the floor like the bitch I know you are- you’re a bitch, aren’t you?”</p><p>Baekhyun nods his head with too much energy, making Chanyeol laugh behind him. “An eager one at that. You take cocks in your hole like it’s your job. I bet you’d be a much better whore for sale than a soldier.” The soldier is all too enthusiastic to nod again. “Look at the energy you have to be taking a cock in your guts, compare it with the energy you have to run lapses. Why do you think that is?”</p><p><em>Because I’m a whore</em>, Baekhyun tries answering against Chanyeol’s hand.</p><p>“Because you’re a whore.” Chanyeol confirms, delivering a particularly hard thrust deep inside Baekhyun. “Why be something you’re not? You’re a whore, Baekhyun. Not a soldier. You were born to take cocks in your boyhole and in your mouth, not to protect the country. But it’s okay. I protect the country and you take care of my cock at night.” Leaning much closer, Chanyeol whispers in his ear. “The government should be understanding, right? Some boys are made just to be men’s bitches. You’d be so much more happy sucking my cock all day than training.”</p><p>It’s all true- they’ve been saying things like this from the beginning because it gets Baekhyun hot and there’s truth in everything he’s saying and yet it makes Baekhyun as red as a tomato. There’s a cock deep in his ass and he’s on the floor getting fucked from behind but it’s the words that make him flush.</p><p>Chanyeol goes slow for a moment, rocking in and out of Baekhyun with no strength at all as Baekhyun drops his head back on the general’s shoulder, hands still holding onto the arm that’s covering his mouth.</p><p>He’s tired. He’s exhausted and his body wants to sleep but damn Baekhyun if he doesn’t milk Chanyeol’s cock until the very last second because he’s waited all goddamn day for this.</p><p>Something shifts in Chanyeol’s attitude and Baekhyun doesn’t know why but suddenly, he’s not being fucked into the floor. Suddenly there isn’t a hand covering his mouth but instead Chanyeol’s mouth over his as he turns Baekhyun around in the slightest and kisses him, pushing his cock in and out at the softest pace Baekhyun has ever felt.</p><p>He keeps it soft for a moment, a moment in which Baekhyun relaxes and catches his breath while holding onto Chanyeol with all he has. It doesn’t last long but it’s a nice contrast and surprisingly enough, it makes Baekhyun blush even more than the dirty words and the harsh treatment- Chanyeol holding him so close to his body, mouth against his, fucking him soft and slow like they have all the time in the world when they clearly don’t.</p><p>For a moment, it breaks Baekhyun out of his haze- there’s still a cock fucking him open, General Park is still behind him all clothed with only his dick out to push it inside Baekhyun, he’s still on the floor being taken from behind, but he’s being kissed.</p><p>Instead of his all time favorite roleplay act, Chanyeol is fucking him softly, slowly, holding him very close and swallowing his moans perhaps a little too intimately. It puts a strain on Baekhyun’s neck, on his back, and no matter how much he likes it, how it makes his legs weak and his heart beats like he’s about to go into cardiac arrest, he thinks that he should tell him.</p><p>But it’s so nice. Just a little more. Baekhyun can tell him in another minute.</p><p>Chanyeol is quick to catch the discomfort and free him from his embrace, going back to a hand over his mouth as he picks up his pace inside Baekhyun.</p><p>“No need to pretend like you’re not a slut, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol tells him in a low voice, hand still tight around his mouth. “No need to pretend like you’re here to defend your country when you’re with me, right?”</p><p>And Baekhyun nods at that, half-delirious from how good the cock inside him is and how long he’s waited.</p><p>“You’re just gonna be Officer Park’s bitch- my favorite holes to come back to at the end of a long day.” He hisses in the way Baekhyun knows he’s close to orgasm. “You think you’re the only one working hard, hmm? All you do is run and train and you don’t even do it the right way. Came here with all the bad intentions shaking your ass and telling me you’d suck my dick every day if I fucked you, remember that?”</p><p>He does. How could he forget? Chanyeol was acting all high and offended that it made him laugh- he knew every man needed release at the end of the day whether he was highkey or lowkey about it.</p><p>“You found your position, though. All you should be training for is how to take my cock better than the last time you did- how to be the best slut you can be.” Chanyeol instructs, like he’s reciting their daily tasks, and he must be so turned on because his tone is aggressive. “Learn how to drop to your knees and spread your legs wide, that’s all you need in life. But you’re already so good at it, aren’t you?”</p><p>That something they both know.</p><p>“I’m going to train you for new things.” The Officer tells him, stilling deep in his guts. “You’re going to come here when everyone’s training hard on the ground and clean my office all naked so I can grope you here and there while I work.” They’re all words, Chanyeol can’t technically pull him <em>completely </em>out of training for the rest of the upcoming year, but he could do it sometimes. He’s probably talking with his dick right now because Baekhyun keeps clenching on him and Chanyeol just <em>really </em>needs release, but he knows him enough to know he takes training and the military life seriously enough not to make him miss out on <em>all </em>of it.</p><p>Maybe once a week would be something he’d bend his morals enough to do.</p><p>“Have you roam around naked like the fucking whore you are, just waiting to be told to drop to the floor or spread those legs. When I take a break and go for coffee, I’ll come back to your mouth ready for a fucking. You’d like it, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>Baekhyun nods eagerly, hoping, praying, that Chanyeol is <em>actually </em>considering it.</p><p>“Of course you would.” The Officer picks up his pace, pistoning inside Baekhyun. “While everyone’s working hard, you’re just here playing a filthy housewife- a filthy maid with two nice holes.”</p><p>Chanyeol buries his mouth in Baekhyun’s neck and bites, and from what they’ve tested already, a bite mark like this doesn’t stay long after compared to hickeys.</p><p>Baekhyun just can’t afford a hickey in a place like this where they train, shower and change together.</p><p>The telltale signs that Chanyeol is close are there- his grip is getting more and more aggressive and his hips are stuttering inside the younger, hitting to hit just to relieve tension on his cock rather than the way he does it in the beginning when he wants to make it <em>last.</em></p><p>“Whores like you don’t need to be touched to come.” The Officer whispers in his ear, hand still over Baekhyun’s mouth. “Show me what I taught you. Come from behind like I trained you to.” And with that, Chanyeol maneuvers his hips to hit dead on Baekhyun’s prostate, tightening his grip on his mouth even more as the soldier whines.</p><p><em>“That’s it.”</em> It doesn’t even sound like Chanyeol, it sounds like he’s been possessed by a demon whose only goal is to come- his voice is so rough and his attitude has changed so much Baekhyun knows he’s coming soon. “Just from behind. Show me that I haven’t wasted time training your cunt.”</p><p>Truth is, he’s close. Baekhyun is so close and he’s not worried at all about coming from behind only because he’s often done it with Chanyeol- somehow the Officer took pride in making him come hands-free, something Baekhyun understood later gave Chanyeol pride in how good he’d been fucking him if he could make him come with just the penetration.</p><p>Orgasms are much more intense when they’re only from behind rather than the ones where he touches himself- Chanyeol knows that too.</p><p>“You’re not gonna come?”</p><p>Baekhyun is getting there- he’s <em>almost </em>there and Chanyeol <em>knows </em>he needs time to build it up when he’s only coming from behind and yet he’s impatient. “Should I touch you?”</p><p>Before he even gets the time to process and understand what Chanyeol means- because Chanyeol <em>never </em>encourages Baekhyun touching himself or even him touching the younger to make him come, Chanyeol surprises him.</p><p>It comes in the form of a spank against his sensitive balls, a well-calculated one Chanyeol lays, one whose scream he swallows with the hand pressed against Baekhyun’s mouth. “You’re not going to come when I tell you to?”</p><p>It’s useless to protest because they <em>both</em> know that’s not how Baekhyun comes- Chanyeol just wants a reason to spank him, to push deeper into their roleplay, and Baekhyun’s all too eager to play along.</p><p>Chanyeol lays another spank against his balls, this time on the side where he didn’t spank seconds ago. “Little pain slut at that- look at how your pathetic little dick twitched at the pain.” A pause. “Again?”</p><p>It’s so fucking embarrassing but Baekhyun nods because it feels <em>so good</em> to be taken like this- so good he wouldn’t have it any other way. He wouldn’t have it any other way but like this- playing the slut Chanyeol so proudly calls him, the holes he provides him with, enjoying the names and the roughness because that’s what gets him hot.</p><p>He gets spanked again. And again. And again and again and again, each and every time Chanyeol tightens his palm over Baekhyun’s mouth, as if enjoying silencing him.</p><p>“No spanking your dick though. We don’t touch that during sex now, do we?”</p><p>Baekhyun shakes his head because no, <em>You don’t need your cock to come. With me, you come from behind.</em></p><p>The hand over his mouth disappears before Chanyeol gently lays him back in the initial position he was in, grabbing a pillow from the couch nearby before telling Baekhyun to cover his moans in it.</p><p>It doesn’t take long before Chanyeol’s back to his animalistic pace- to Baekhyun feeling a bulge on his stomach each time he’d bury himself to the hilt inside him.</p><p>He fucks him hard, fast, and in a way someone does just to come- he’s done edging and playing and telling Baekhyun he’s just a dirty little fuck baby in favor of finally coming. Chanyeol is allowed to moan and groan but Baekhyun has to conceal his in the pillow- Chanyeol is <em>not</em> as loud as him.</p><p>And when he comes and cries against the pillow, dirtying the carpet under him, Chanyeol still hasn’t come. He’s still pounding inside Baekhyun’s sensitive, numb cunt, and he has no plan to stop before he finds release.</p><p>Baekhyun bears it like he does every time- Chanyeol has <em>much</em> more stamina and energy than him and he always, <em>always</em> comes later, so even though it’s sensitive and he can’t take it anymore and he <em>knows</em> he’s going to be sore for days, he keeps his legs spread and his ass available because Chanyeol deserves to come just as much as him.</p><p>It doesn’t take much longer after Baekhyun did, perhaps a minute, perhaps two, in which Baekhyun squirms and cries and tightens his hold on the carpet and screams his moans into the pillow before finally, Chanyeol starts shooting his load inside him.</p><p>His cum is warm- shooting shot after shot in the place he fucked open on his cock, deep inside Baekhyun, in the most intimate of places, Chanyeol fills him with cum, with his release, with the thing he’s been wanting out of his system, out of his blue balls, ever since the beginning of the day.</p><p>Baekhyun’s entire body collapses on the carpet, accidentally pulling Chanyeol’s now soft cock out of him.</p><p>The last thing he feels is warm cum slipping out of his entrance down his inner thigh before exhaustion takes over and his eyelids close.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The walk back to Chanyeol’s office is long and painful.</p><p>Baekhyun is exhausted, sleepy and most of all, sore. The nurse had him in her office for the past hour, examining him, telling him how to bend and how to sit as she hummed and detected the problem, giving the same diagnosis as Chanyeol did.</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll need two days off training and lots of rest. I don’t want you jumping around for at least 48 hours. Come see me on the second day to see if you’re allowed back on the field.”</em>
</p><p>She was a nice lady, Baekhyun just didn’t know how to tell her that he discovered how sore he was when he kneeled to suck cock… she didn’t need to know.</p><p>Along with that, she gave him painkillers and wished him well. All that’s left is for Baekhyun to show Chanyeol the notice paper and go back to his assigned room.</p><p>Knocking at the door, Baekhyun hears a <em>“Come in” </em>before pushing the familiar door open, closing it behind him when he doesn’t see Chanyeol at his desk. There’s noise coming from the short hallway separating his office from his bedroom so Baekhyun walks there, used to being thrown on the bed almost every time they fuck.</p><p>Chanyeol is there, changing his bed sheets. There are pillow cases scattered on the mattress and a brand new blanket on the couch in the small room.</p><p>“I got two days off.” The younger tells him, branding the paper in front of his face like it’s a prize. “Just wanted to tell you so you don’t wonder why I’m not back tomorrow.”</p><p>The only thing Chanyeol does is hum, seeming much more interested in changing his sheets and blankets and tidying his small room than listening to Baekhyun. Maybe that’s his cue to go.</p><p>“I’ll get going- it’s already late and I’ve been gone for too long.”</p><p>Suddenly, that seems to catch Chanyeol’s attention. “Go? Where do you want to go?”</p><p>“Back to my room?” Baekhyun questions more than answers because that should be obvious. “Where else would I go…”</p><p>Chanyeol drops the sheets in his hands and turns around. “You’re going to sleep on a <em>bunker </em>bed?”</p><p>Why is that so surprising? “I mean that’s where I sleep every day.”</p><p>The officer shakes his head at Baekhyun like he’s being silly, catching his wrist to gently pull him to sit down on the couch before returning to his sheets. “Stay over tonight. My bed is much better than the ones in your room. You need something comfortable for your back.”</p><p>Baekhyun hands him the blanket when he approaches him, softly chuckling because this is exactly what he thought. “You’re feeling bad, aren’t you? Think you should’ve been nicer with me this morning, huh?”</p><p>“Get in the shower.” Is all Chanyeol tells him before finishing the bed, going to his closet to grab another pillow. “You’ll find a new toothbrush in the first drawer to the left. A new soap bar in the second one. I have clean clothes but they might be a little big on you.”</p><p>It seems like a waste to just go and listen to him so Baekhyun doesn’t, letting his brat out of the bag. “You’re feeling <em>so</em> bad just admit it. Big bad Officer Park is feeling regret because he was being <em>mean</em> this morning-”</p><p>All it takes is one look from Chanyeol for Baekhyun to stop teasing him. “Either get in or I’ll send you back.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t.” Baekhyun challenges, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re feeling too guilty for that.”</p><p>Chanyeol drops his shoulders, sighing long and deep like someone who just got caught. “Fine, I do. I’m upset you got hurt when you were under my supervision and I had no idea until now. But I want you to stay over not because I feel bad, but because I know you won’t follow what the nurse said unless <em>someone </em>reminds you. Now get in. I’ll take care of your absence for tonight so don’t worry.”</p><p>Giving it a second of thought, Baekhyun finds it sweet that Chanyeol would care like this about him. “Do you wanna get in with me?”</p><p>“I already showered.” Chanyeol replies, not catching the hint.</p><p>“No, do you want to <em>get in with me</em>?”</p><p>Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at him, like wondering whether Baekhyun really thought he didn’t get it. “<em>No. </em>I’m not fucking your ass more than necessary with this injury. Now <em>get in</em>.”</p><p>“You can eat me out.” It’s a nice suggestion, one he doesn’t know how Chanyeol would refuse.</p><p>For a few seconds, Chanyeol seems to be thinking about it if anything but the way he keeps looking between Baekhyun and the door to the bathroom.</p><p>In the end, he grabs Baekhyun’s hand and takes him to the bathroom, undressing him gently before pulling away all his clothes and getting in under the water with him.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun finds himself on the couch in his towel, drifting in and out of sleep as Chanyeol gets dressed, urging him to do the same because <em>you’ll catch a cold</em>.</p><p>It’s far sweeter to daydream about what they just did, about how nice it felt to have Chanyeol licking him from behind as he stood against the wall.</p><p>It felt so nice, unhurried, and they didn’t even roleplay, Chanyeol on his knees behind him licking and kissing and eating his already loose hole, thrusting his tongue in and out just to hear Baekhyun cry before going back to kissing the little thing.</p><p>Even after he made him come just from his tongue, Chanyeol helped him shower, helped him clean his hair and soap all over his body. And even after they were done, Chanyeol held him against the wall and kissed him, hands reaching over his wet skin just to touch, feel, not in a sexual way because they were both sated, but because it felt nice and Baekhyun couldn’t help but drop his head back and invite him into his neck.</p><p>It felt so sweet and Baekhyun was exhausted and fucked out of his brains twice so why was he still thinking about it when he could have already gone to sleep.</p><p>Suddenly his towel is thrown to the side and a much smaller one finds the way to his hair, gently ruffling it before it’s also thrown to the side, strong arms carrying his naked body to the bed before a hoodie appears in his face.</p><p>“The pants would be too big on you.”</p><p>“Don’t need pants.” The soldier replied, not even moving away or covering himself from Chanyeol’s prying eyes. “If it’s big it’ll cover me enough.”</p><p>“You don’t need to cover around me.” At that Baekhyun snaps his eyes open, trying to catch his tone. “But you <em>should </em>because you’ll get cold.”</p><p>Baekhyun lets him slip the hoodie through his head, enjoying the treatment because it’s rather rare to be pampered in the military like this. He’s been enjoying it for a while now with the Officer but like this, being laid and dressed and taken to sleep on a soft bed is rather something.</p><p>Throwing the blankets on the bed, Chanyeol slips behind him, pushing the soft covers over Baekhyun’s body before laying on his back, eyes on the ceiling.</p><p>“Not sleepy?”</p><p>“I am.” Chanyeol answers and Baekhyun turns on his back, noticing that the light on the nightstand has been turned off, the room drowned in darkness as they lay there, the only source of light being the artificial orange lights from the outside, the ones peppered all over the training field and the moon. “Are you not sleepy?”</p><p>“Very much.” And it’s true, he was when he first walked in, after they fucked, a little before he left for the nurse’s office and even now. But he slept a little and that seemed to be enough to break his sleepiness.</p><p>“Did you take your painkillers?”</p><p>“... I forgot.”</p><p>Chanyeol manages around the room without the need for light, and how he even knows where Baekhyun dropped the painkillers and the notice, Baekhyun doesn’t know. He ends up knowing though when Chanyeol leaves the room and noise bothers Baekhyun’s heavy eyelids all until there’s a form back in the room and he’s being handed the pill bottle with a plastic water bottle. “Don’t forget them. You should be taking them three times a day.”</p><p>It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to swallow them and lay back down, wondering why Chanyeol’s being so nice to him.</p><p>Don’t get him wrong- Chanyeol’s never been a mean person. He’s always treated Baekhyun with respect and dignity- he’s just never seemed <em>that</em> concerned over him.</p><p>He can still hear Chanyeol’s breathing behind him and it’s not slow enough for the older to have fallen asleep.</p><p>“Are you sure…” Baekhyun starts, turning to look at him instead, facing his side profile. “I can go back- I was just teasing you. It’s not your fault and I really don’t wanna make you feel obligated to keep me here.”</p><p>Baekhyun likes being a brat. He likes being pampered and looked after and taken care of and he likes imposing his personality. He doesn’t hide it, no matter how much it has gotten him in trouble through the years.</p><p>But if there’s <em>one</em> thing he can’t handle, it’s being a burden to someone- feeling like he’s imposing. He’s had enough of that with his parents and that’s exactly what pushed him to join the military so young.</p><p>At least they’d be willing to keep him for almost two years while he thinks of what to do once back home- he’s not going back to his parents and he still doesn’t know where he should go. Baekhyun could probably get a part-time job and get a little apartment, but that’d mean putting university on hold.</p><p>All in all, he hates feeling like this.</p><p>“Don’t be silly.” Is Chanyeol’s confident answer. “I invited you here because yes I <em>do</em> feel bad but also because I care about your well-being.”</p><p>“Really?” The younger throws back, amused to no end.</p><p>It gets a chuckle out of Chanyeol. “Of course I do. I wouldn’t have stuck with you for six months if I didn’t.”</p><p>It gets silent for another minute and Baekhyun thinks it’s time to fall asleep. Until…</p><p>“Baekhyun.”</p><p>The tone is scary- it’s the tone people take when they say <em>I have something to tell you </em>and 99% of the time, it’s negative. It’s like Chanyeol’s about to pronounce words he’ll never be able to take back, like he thought about this long and hard and came to this fragile conclusion that needs to be gently announced.</p><p>“When’s your next off day?”</p><p>“Tomorrow?” He asks rather than answers, still not sure of what to make of his voice.</p><p>“No, I mean after these two days. When’s- when’s your next day off?”</p><p>He’s never really asked like this but perhaps he’s trying to make their schedules match so they can fuck. “Next month. I don’t have any left for this month.”</p><p>Chanyeol hums. “After your back is healed, can I take you out for a meal?”</p><p>“A meal? God, I must’ve made you feel horrible.”</p><p><em>“What?”</em> Chanyeol shoots up, turning to look at him properly. “No, no! I want to take you out for a meal- like a date. I want to take you out on a date.”</p><p>Baekhyun stops breathing. He stops breathing for a good few seconds before he snaps out of it. <em>“Oh-</em> like a romantic date?”</p><p>Somewhere at his side, Chanyeol snorts. “Of course a romantic one. Do you go out on dates with people other than your love interests?”</p><p>Hearing <em>love interest</em> makes Baekhyun cringe because <em>how in the world are they even talking about love?</em></p><p>“If you’re interested.” Chanyeol adds quickly, not yet putting a hand on Baekhyun.</p><p>“I just-” And for once, Baekhyun is at a loss for words. What does one say to something like <em>this</em>? How does he tell him he’s never even been on a date? “I wasn’t expecting it.”</p><p>It’s too late when he understands that he’s been a <em>little</em> too vulnerable. “A date, though? <em>You? </em>Into <em>me?</em>”</p><p>“I’ve been <em>into</em> you many times.”</p><p>Baekhyun snorts in a very <em>unattractive</em> loud noise, punching Chanyeol’s shoulder for this very bad joke. “Big, bad Officer Chanyeol is into <em>me?</em>”</p><p>“Is that… not okay?” Chanyeol asks, daring to push Baekhyun’s locks out of his eyes.</p><p>“What? No! Of course not! I mean- I wouldn’t have expected that from you because-”</p><p>“Because I’m the big, bad, mean Officer that makes you train like your life depends on it?”</p><p><em>“No.</em>” He answers him like it should be obvious, like he can’t believe Chanyeol’s asking. “I’ve been letting you fuck me for months, I wouldn’t have done that if you were really <em>mean.</em> No, it’s just- I don’t know I guess you’re so strict and into your job that I don’t see you doing anything but being an Officer- I don’t see you outside that field.”</p><p>“And yet I’ve been in your ass and mouth for months.”</p><p>At that, Baekhyun turns around to stop looking at his face, pretending he’s annoyed when in fact he’s so goddamn flustered he feels like throwing up.</p><p>But Chanyeol looks like he <em>knows</em> that, leaving him in peace and mirroring his position, back to staring at the ceiling as Baekhyun awaits his next attack.</p><p>“What do you say?”</p><p>And what does he say? He’s never had a serious relationship, all he’s ever done before Chanyeol is <em>fuck</em> and all he’s ever done <em>with</em> Chanyeol is fuck too. Chanyeol still doesn’t know that he has no future once he gets out of there and that’s not <em>very</em> appealing for a serious relationship.</p><p>If that’s even what he wants?</p><p>What does Chanyeol want?</p><p>If he were to say, Baekhyun would say he’s landed himself the best man he could get his hands on- Chanyeol is strong, disciplined, smart, in control, has a steady job and a steady income, seems mature enough, is older, and is fantastic in bed.</p><p>If they could kiss and talk and hold each other like this every day, if they ended up living together- the implication sends shivers down his spine.</p><p>It wouldn’t hurt to try- what would hurt would be for Chanyeol to dump his ass after seeing how really messed his life is.</p><p>“I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable and if you don’t want to, I get it and I won’t ask more and this doesn’t have to change anything between us-”</p><p>“It’s not that.” Baekhyun cuts him with a sigh. “I just don’t know if you’ll be interested after I tell you how <em>messy </em>my life is.”</p><p>“Try me.” Is Chanyeol’s only answer. “Doesn’t hurt to try.”</p><p>Baekhyun takes a dramatic air on and begins. “It all started when I was born…”</p><p>The Officer chuckles, amused to no end by Baekhyun’s antics, before he reaches to grab Baekhyun’s hand, warm fingers wrapping around his in a tight hold before squeezing in reassurance. </p><p>“I’m about to share my sob story, promise you’ll still find my ass hot after this.”</p><p>This time, Chanyeol bursts out laughing, hitting Baekhyun’s shoulder harder because it looks like he was actually expecting a serious answer. “Stop using humor to get away from it.”</p><p>“Fine, fine.” The younger raises his hand, sticking out his pinky finger. “Promise?”</p><p>“Promise.” Chanyeol tangles their pinkies together and seals the sacred act when their thumbs touch.</p><p>And at last, Baekhyun tells him.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It turns out Chanyeol still finds him hot after Baekhyun tells him.</p><p>Hot enough for a date. And then for more.</p><p>For Chanyeol to want to see him even after he’s done completing his military service.</p><p>Enough for Chanyeol to offer Baekhyun to live with him unless he gets settled.</p><p>Chanyeol thinks it’s rather love when Baekhyun passes through the door all excited to tell him about his new job, a thousand bags around his wrists, an iced coffee, his phone, the mail, and a tube God knows what is in his hands.</p><p>Chanyeol thinks it’s rather love when Baekhyun sneaks in bed late at night trying not to get caught because Chanyeol wants him sleeping at normal hours. He thinks it’s love when he catches Baekhyun in a back hug and tells him he’ll spank him next time this happens.</p><p>All for it to happen again and again.</p><p>Chanyeol thinks it’s rather love when he gets to wake up to Baekhyun’s sleepy figure in the morning scrunching his nose and making the most ridiculous faces for someone asleep.</p><p>Chanyeol thinks it’s rather love when Baekhyun accompanies him to the gym because Baekhyun <em>hates</em> working out and yet, he follows behind him because it means spending time together.</p><p>Chanyeol thinks it’s love and with enough time and patience, bratty ass Baekhyun thinks just the same.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>